thehumancentipedefandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence)
''The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) ''is the third and final film of the Human Centipede trilogy. It was released on May 22, 2015. Plot Bully prison warden Bill Boss (Dieter Laser), leading a big state prison in the USA, has a lot of problems; his prison statistically has the highest amount of prison riots, medical costs and staff turnover in the country. But foremost he is unable to get the respect he thinks he deserves from his inmates and the state Governor (Eric Roberts). He constantly fails in experimenting with different ideas for the ideal punishment to get the inmates in line, which drives him, together with the sizzling heat, completely insane. Under threats of termination by the Governor, his loyal right hand man Dwight (Laurence R. Harvey) comes up with a brilliant idea. A revolutionary idea which could change the American prison system for good and save billions of dollars. An idea based on the notorious Human Centipede movies, that will literally and figuratively get the inmates on their knees, creating the ultimate punishment and deterrent for anyone considering a life of crime. Having nothing to lose, Bill and Dwight create a jaw-dropping 500-person prison centipede. References to previous films *The film starts in a similar manner to the beginning of Full Sequence, with the main character watching the previous movie just as it ends. *When forcing his secretary Daisy to give him a blowjob, Bill Boss shouts at her "swallow it bitch", which is similar to what Josef Heiter said to Lindsay. *Bill Boss reads out how the operation is going to be carried out, similar to how Heiter did in the first film. He also says he will only explain the process once. *A prisoner threatens to rape Bill Boss with barbed wire round his penis. Martin Lomax carried out this method on the tail-end of his "centipede" Kim in the second film. *In the film, Bill Boss exclaims "Eyes for eyes, teeth for teeth, times 100!" In First Sequence, Josef Heiter says "Eyes for eyes, teeth for teeth" when facing off against Katsuro. Development In January 2013 it was reported that both Tom Six and Dieter Laser had settled their differences and Laser was back to continue working on the film, which was to begin filming in the spring of 2013. Both Dieter Laser and Laurence R. Harvey will return, this time playing completely different characters than the first two films. Tom Six will also have a supporting role in the film. It carries the tagline 100% Politcally Incorrect. Filming began in May 2013 in Los Angelas and latest plot details suggest it will take place in a prison, especially when Tom Six began a cast callout for men to play prisoners. It was announced Eric Roberts will be playing a role in the film. On the 6 November 2013, Tom Six confirmed it would take place in a prison and showed off its first poster. The first publicity shot for the film was released in March 2014, which showed Laurence R. Harvey and Dieter Laser as their new characters inside a prison, with prisoners behind bars flipping them off. Home video The film was released to theatres and VOD in May 2015, and received a home video release in October 2015. The film was featured in a Blu-Ray box set that also contained the first two films titled The Human Centipede (Complete Sequence). Cast *Eric Roberts - Governor Hughes *Bree Olson - Daisy *Tom Six - Himself *Laurence R. Harvey - Dwight Butler *Dieter Laser - Bill Boss *Robert LaSardo - Inmate 297 *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister - Inmate 178 *Jay Tavare - Inmate 346 *Clayton Rohner - Dr. Jones *Bill Hutchens - Inmate 488 *Carlos Ramirez - Inmate 109 *Chris Clanton - Prisoner *Jon Peacy - Prisoner *Peter Blankenstein - Inmate 106 *Julian Bane - Prisoner *Courtney Rice - Prison Guard *Dominic Bagarozzi - Prisoner *Andre Drekno Simmons - Prison Guard *Ben Blenkle - Inmate 507 *Joshua Corley - Inmate (uncredited) Gallery Human centipede 3 banner.jpg|Fan made poster. The Human Centipede 3.png|First publicity shot. Tie ins Alternate ending An alternate ending that serves as an ending to the entire Human Centipede trilogy as a whole. Laurence R. Harvey goes for an Audition An official spin-off video meant to promote Final Sequence. It features Laurence R. Harvey heading to what he believes to be an audition for a Quentin Tarantino film. When arrives, he discovers who really contacted him as he stumble across Martin Lomax, who is building a new centipede. Harvey quickly flees the area, much to Martin's dismay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_GgjZoemZc Trivia *Returning actors from previous films include Dieter Laser, Laurence R. Harvey, Akihiro Kitamura, Peter Blankenstein, and Bill Hutchens. *In the alternate ending featured in the home video release, it is revealed that Bill Boss' role in The Human Centipede 3 was just a dream Josef Heiter had before creating his centipede in First Sequence. It is currently unknown whether or not the alternate ending is canon. Category:"The Human Centipede" Series